


Hidashi Drabbles

by KassidyB



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassidyB/pseuds/KassidyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of ideas I had floating around in my head. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What did we do?

_Oh no,_ Tadashi thought.  _Oh no oh no oh no. Shit. Why, Hiro? Why me? Why you? Oh god._   Tadashi rolled off of the small twin bed, accidentally rousing his younger brother.

Hiro grinned goofily at him."Nii-chan. What's wrong? Come back to bed. I miss you already." Tadashi began to panic.

"Hiro! Do you understand what we've done? I could... i could go to jail! You.... Oh my god! I'm such a terrible brother! I can't believe I dragged you down this way."

He jumped up off the floor, threw on some pants and a jacket, and ran out the door.

 

 

 

"I don't know what to do, Baymax. It was a mistake. A fun one, sure. But I shouldn't have forced Hiro into it. I'm terrible. How can I ever face him?" A voice sounded from behind him. "I love you." 

Tadashi turned, shocked. Hiro slowly approached him. 

"You didn't force me. I love you. More than I should. But... It's pretty obvious that you feel the same way. I love you, nii-chan. Please."

Tadashi was in shock. His little brother had come all the way up to the school to tell him that he loved him. The same way the Tadashi loved him. 

"It's wrong, Hiro. We could get in trouble. And... I don't want to hurt you."

Hiro sat on Tadashi's lap. "You would be hurting me more by not loving me. I want you, Dashi."

"Are you sure?"

Hiro answered his question with a kiss. A long, somewhat sloppy, beautiful kiss. 

Tadashi sighed in content. 

 

 

 

 

(Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it!)


	2. A special gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tadashi's death, Hiro can't stand to be in the house anymore. After convincing his aunt to move somewhere else, Hiro finds something he should have found long ago.

It was the three month anniversary of Tadashi's death. Hiro glanced down at his bed, untouched since the day of the convention. He still couldn't believe he convinced his aunt to sell the cafe, but maybe she was suffering as well. But not as bad. No one was suffering like Hiro was.

He sighed, grabbing a box and sitting at his desk. It was going to be a long day.

 

 

 

Five boxes later, his desk and shelves are totally packed up. His stomach growls, but he's used to it by now. He lies on his stomach, reaching under the bed. Grabbing old shoe boxes and candy bar wrappers, he begins making a pile of trash, and a pile to pack. He pulls out a shoebox, noticing something off.

He opens it, and taped to the inside lid is a note.

_Hey nerd. I'm not sure when you'll find this, if ever. If you do, hope you like it! Love, Tadashi. (Your big bro)_

Inside was a million bags of gummy bears. Hiro counted 16. Sixteen bags. Each one with a different coloured sticky note attached to it. Hiro pulled them out one by one. 

 

 

 

_Sorry you had a bad day at school. Hope these will cheer you up!_

_Happy Birthday! Fourteen already. You're practically an old man. Haha._

_You didn't go bot fighting for a whole week!_

_Great job on your exams!_

_Happy graduation, knucklehead._

_Thanks for taking care of me while I was sick!_

_Just cause. （≧∇≦）_

 

 

 

Hiro was crying. Big fat tears rolled down his face, and his vision blurred. Trying to calm himself before continuing, he takes several deep breaths. Once he's calmed down enough that he can read clearly, he continues. 

 

 

 

_I'm the one who drank your cherry coke._

_I know you didn't "run into a pole". I'm not an idiot._

_Happy Birthday to me._

_Happy Valentines Day, Valentine!_

_You give the best hugs, otouto._

_Stop cramming! Relax!_

_This won't help with your black eye, but it will help your soul!_

_I love you!_

 

 

 

The last one made his breath get caught in his throat. He hand was shaking, and he stood up, threw himself onto his bed for the first time in months, and screamed. Big yells and cries of sorrow. Screeches of pain. Bellows of agony. The last bag, and most recent, fell to the ground, face up. 

 

 

 

_Good luck at the convention! Can't wait to go to school together. Just relax, and you'll do great. Your microbots are an amazing piece of tech. I'm rooting for you, otouto. Love, Dashi._

 

 

 

Hiro screamed himself to sleep, dreading waking up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please leave criticism, feedback, or a request!


	3. You can be my muse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AgedUp!Hiro NonRelated!AU 
> 
> Tadashi is getting sick of his aunts open mic night, until he hears a voice unlike any other. 
> 
> Tadashi's POV

I came around the bar with a tray full of drinks, shuddering as the mic feedback rang through the small cafe. 

Tonight was the second thursday of the month, which meant the cafe stayed open late for open mic night. A cool idea, sure, but most of the people were bad, and a few were average. The woman singing reached for the high note, her voice cracking horrendously. 

Embarrassed, she ran off stage as soon as the song ended. My aunt Cass jumped up on stage. 

"Thank you, Jacky! Alright, next I have..." She scanned the list. "Hiro Takachiho! Make your way to the front!"

I looked up and gasped. Standing on stage was the absolute cutest boy I had ever seen. He looked about my age, with touseled black hair, large brown eyes, and a cute lip piercing that accentuated his soft pink lips. 

He opened his mouth to speak, and I noticed the most adorable little tooth gap. I didn't even think tooth gaps were particularly attractive, but this one was. 

"Um. My name is Hiro, and I'll be singing an original and playing on guitar. So... Yeah."

He sat awkwardly on the stool and gripped the guitar. He cleared his throat, hummed, and began to play. 

I nearly dropped the empty tray. The sound this boy was producing was... Magical. He sounded heavenly. Like an angel. The way his fingers moved quickly on the guitar, you could tell he was practiced. His voice flowed smoothly around the room, dropping jaws and turning heads. 

I was planted on the ground, mouth open, eyes wide, unable to move. Once he was finished, too soon in my opinion, the whole cafe erupted in applause. A standing ovation. The boy, Hiro, blushed. He bowed quickly and speed walked off stage and out the door, flustered. 

I almost reached out to him, but decided that it may embarrass him even worse. 

Aunt Cass got back on stage, calling out the next name from her list. I sighed and moved on. 

 

 

"Don't forget the eggs, Tadashi!" My aunt Cass called out. I walked to my moped, threw on my helmet, and revved up the engine. Speeding away, my mind briefly wandered to the singing angel, and I wondered if I would ever see him again. 

My thoughts were soon answered, as he ran out into the street, and i nearly killed him. 

 

 

"Hey! What were you thinking? Are you okay? I could have killed you!" He just looked at me, fear in his eyes. 

"Can you give me a ride?" He asked. "Um... Yeah. Of course. I mean-"

"GET HIM!" A voice boomed. Three men ran towards the bike, one of them screaming, "I'll get you, you little brat! No one beats me! No one!"

"Hiro. Get on."

He did, and I sped past them and down the street, not stopping until we reached my robotics lab. 

 

 

He hopped off the bike, and I glanced at his arm. 

"You have a cut. I better get you to baymax. Follow me."

I began walking torwards the building, but he didn't follow. I turned. "Ho-how did you know my name?" The poor boy looked terrified. 

"Oh. That. Well, I work at the Lucky Cat Cafe, and last night...."

He looked mortified. "You mean... You heard me... Sing?" He looked at his shoes, and his lip ring caught the light, shining into my eye. 

"Yeah. You're amazing. Really. The best one. I mean since open mic night started." He blushed deep red. 

"Oh. I... Thanks. I'm Hiro. I guess you knew that." He blushed harder and stuck out his hand. 

God he was adorable. 

"Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada." I shook his hand and glanced down again. His arm was bleeding really bad now. 

"Listen, I would love to chat, but we should do that after we get this fixed up. Don't want it to get infected." I gently pulled him to the door. 

"Okay. Thanks for saving me, Tadashi. I owe you one. He grinned an award winning smile at me. I melted a little. 

"No prob. Right in here, Hiro."

First name basis. Score. 

 

 

*I may or may not do another chapter in this setting. Depends on what you guys think.*


	4. If you date, I will never talk to either one of you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister!Gogo NotRelated!AU Punk!Tadashi
> 
> Hiro is excited. All the people he loves are coming over tonight to play pathfinders, a D&D role playing card game. His Aunt will be there, as well as his sister, his Aunts best friend, and his bestie(and friend of the family). But things take an unsuspecting turn when the person hes loved for a year asks a question he never expected. Hiros POV
> 
>  
> 
> Based on a real life story. 
> 
> This one is going to suck, because this happened to me last night. Writing about it was the only way i could think of to cope. Please leave some feedback, or a request. Thanks.

The night was set. My aunt had the game set up, the coffee made, and the cookies baked. The only thing missing was...

"I wish Tadashi was here. I haven't seen him in months thanks to school and his new job." My best friend and person who i most absolutely didn't have a crush on was supposed to be coming over to build a robot with me, but with all this new stuff coming up, he hasn't even called him in months. 

"Well, Hiro, if it means so much to you i could call him." My aunt suggested. She knew how close we were. 

"He probably won't pick up. You know how he is." I sighed. "Let's just play. I'll get the sister." My sister, Gogo, rarely ever left her laptop these days. I ran up to her room to collect her.

We played all of one game before the text. Just ten seconds after we won, my aunts phone buzzed. She picked it up and grinned, looking up at me. 

"Tadashi's coming over." And i was set. I knew we would have to pick him up, so i ran upstairs to grab my shoes. Gogo was putting the address into her phone. 

I practically had to drag her out of the door. "Come on, come on. He's probably waiting by now," i whined. She just rolled her eyes and unlocked the car. 

"Wow. You'll finally get to meet him. With you being in the hospital, you haven't been there when he was at the house. Awesome. He's so great. You'll see. He is funny, and sweet, and fabulous, and SO beautiful."

She looked at me. "You're rambling." 

Thats all she said. We weren't very close. Not like me and Tadashi. He's been, like, out there. He offers real world solutions. He's also crazy smart. 

He's pretty much the perfect human. 

We pulled into the driveway, and he wasn't outside yet. I didn't think he would be. He loved to arrive fashionably late. 

"He better hurry. I have to pee." My sister started giggling her leg against the steering wheel. 

"Relax. Im sure he won't be too much longer." Right on cue, he walked out. 

His hair pulled into a tiny ponytail, and eyeliner lining both eyes, it was easy to see why he gets anyone he wants, girls and boys. 

Man i loved him. Yeah. Im fourteen, hes twenty two. Its not gonna happen. In fact, the only reason we're friends is because he used to work at the cafe. But still, whenever he hugs me, or says "I love you", even though I know he's joking, I can't help but feel sparks shoot down my spine. 

I had it bad. 

He gets in the back seat, and I introduce him to Gogo, who says hey with a curt nod the same way she greets any of my friends. 

Whatever. 

We get to the house, and I jump out of the car. "You have to give me a hug." I grin, holding out my arms. He pulls me in for a hug, whispering, "sorry i haven't called." 

I squeeze him, mumbling back, "it's okay. I understand." He smelled so right. So calming. And i fit into his arms like i was made to. A perfect fit, like puzzle pieces. 

He unlocked his arms, and lightly punched my shoulder. "You know I love you, though."

I melted.

When we got upstairs, there was greetings, hugs, shouts, and a gift from Dashi to my aunt. Before long we got settled and ready to play. 

I won't bore you with the details, but we did great. One of the fastest games I had ever played. Halfway through, we had a bathroom and coffee/cookie break. Gogo got up and ran down the hall to pee. 

Tadashi turned to me. "Hey, so..." I took a large gulp of coffee. 

"How old is your sister? Shes pretty hot. Is she single?" I coughed, instantly feeling the weight of his words crash down on me. 

Blushing, tears springing to my eyes, i managed a weak, "Seventeen. Eighteen in September." Less than three months away. 

"Oh man. Shes great. Totally beautiful." I looked at him. "She has an online boyfriend." Im not sure why i said it, but anything to save this. 

"What? No i don't. Jake is just my friend that i run with." She sat next to me, cookie in hand. "Why? Did he tell you he likes me? Ill kill him." She faux gagged. "He's so weird. I couldnt date him. Whats wrong with you?" 

Tears were streaming down my face. Tadashi handed me a napkin. "He choked on his coffee." She laughed. "Smooth."

I walked to the bathroom to clean myself up. I could hear them laughing about something. Figures. 

"Does he have to be hilarious, smart, and sexy?" I mumbled to myself. After i collected my emotions, i went out to play the second half. We one. 

Aunt Cass sent me to bed right after. Tadashi stayed there. "Make yourself comfy, and I'll drive you home when you need it." 

I heard their soft laughter until three in the morning. I cried myself to sleep, not sure how i could face her the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Like ever. I would REALLY appreciate some constructive criticism and any requests you might have. Thanks! (⌒▽⌒)


End file.
